Avatar: Awaken Ashes
by Lady Bonbones
Summary: This story takes place a thousand years away from the original series. A fifteen-year-old Avatar taken upon an unknown energy that is threatening the peace of every nation. How does it do it? The young Avatar finds that the true can be truly terrifying
1. Stable Girl

I do not own ® Avatar: the Last Airbender

**Title**: Avatar: the Awaken Ashes

**Rating**: T for language, violence and sexual references _(I might turn it M but I am not sure yet)_

**Summary**: This story takes place a thousand years away from the original series. A fifteen-year-old Avatar takes upon an unknown energy that is threatening the peace of every nation. How does it do it? The young Avatar finds that the true can be truly terrifying.

**Author note: **I am rewriting and correcting, patience will be appreciated.

**She knew she could not hold on the life she loved. At her feet chaos laid like a shameless child on a field of destruction. It dared her to do something, anything to make it stop. Painful and angered screams filled the skies making her skin crawl every time one ended for some reason or another. **

**What of it if she was the Avatar? She never asked for any of it. Her hands were shaking, but she hid them on her chest so the people who were behind her could not see it. She was terrified. She had never seen so much blood in her whole life. Her whole being was being changed by the view alone. **

**She wanted to cry for all that she lost. Her best friends who had been like her big brother and big sister were no longer there to give her a hand. The plans she had set for her life and the feeling of pride of always being proper within her chosen beliefs were gone.**

**She had lost all that was familiar to be left only with the greatest responsibility in the world, along with the mystery of her origins. It all had happened so fast: from one day to next, never stopping changes and discoveries. She braced herself and with open eyes looked at her options. Most of them went against all she had been taught. Nevertheless, she was the Avatar, so she would have to sacrifice herself for the better of everyone else. Her spirit did not belong to her alone. She belonged to all of those who needed her.**

**She took a moment to meditate on whom she was now. After she was done with this, there would be almost nothing left of the young priestess she used to be. She would simply be another Avatar doing what she had to do to keep the world in peace and harmony.**

Book 1: Water

Chapter 1: Stable Girl

_A thousand years ago, a great war that lasted a hundred years ended. Since then, the world has lived relatively in peace. Society and technology have grown with time. Bending has continued to be a major strength of every nation. When the great hundred-year war ended and balance returned, the almost extinct air nomads started to come back. Some were born at the feet of the mountains or by the people who had taken to live within the temples. It was a mystery even to the very Avatar. Soon the air nomads restored their rightful place and the balanced returned wholly to the world. However, as some generations started to notice, the problems started to grow. It did not involve a nation fighting another nation but turmoil coming from home itself. The last Avatar sensed an opposing energy at work but before he could do anything, he died. Matters have not improved, and the new Avatar has arisen to confront the ashes of the past deeds. _

**--------------------------------------------**

The world always felt to her as if there was nothing wrong. Even to that day when they waited for the revelation of the new Avatar. Not that the appearance of the Avatar would mean much to her. She was a simple priestess and nothing more. She always tried to give her brightest smile and had a tendency to ignore things that bothered her. Instead, she always concentrated on things she liked or loved. It was the best character for a priestess like herself. She had made after all a promise once she was fully accepted into the temple. Her life was a full dedication to finding inner peace and exist in harmony with the rest of the world.

It was for such reasons that she always stood neutral on what most people would find as an inevitable discussion or conflict. Conflict to her was truly unnecessary. Her heart was set on the right of every person to have their own opinion, and act upon their choices. She knew that such choices might be hurtful to others but every human had the right to seek their own happiness.

Most would describe her as clumsy but also hardworking. She preferred a job where she produced instead of solving. However, what most people did not see was that she reflected on all these aspects of herself. She knew she was wrong in some ways but getting into a conflict with her inner feelings felt exhausting. She lived for the day, believing with all her might that her future would be as she had already foreseen. After all, she never sought conflict...but conflict loved to look for her.

Her birth, like that of most Airbenders was in the autumn. She did not know the exact day so she treated the whole season as very special. Her eyes set on the trees just outside the stable. The thin branches twisted by the strong winds leafed the colors of their robes. The leafs danced with the wind and she couldn't help to give a turn or two as she took care of her chores.

Though she did not want to admit it, the front of her head was cold but the small feeling of loutishness left as soon as she spotted her charges. The young bison followed their mothers.

She carried another lump of hay to the pens. A few years ago, she had been scared but eventually grew fond of the gentle giants when she realized that taking care of them was something that she could do pretty well. Baking, sewing, or even tending the deities brought disaster to her and those around her. No one would scorn her though, but she knew that when thunder struck one of the main bridges many wanted to point fingers at her. To that day, she was not sure how she offended the deity of the skies.

Her only sadness those days was when she had to give some of her young charges to monks and priestess of other temples. But when watching them laugh and play that sadness was replaced with a little jealousy. She didn't find her partner when she was younger. Her teachers had said that it might take a little bit of a search.

The sunset started to set and she lured the bison back with some shiny red apples. They thanked her in a very slimy way that she had grown used to.

Once back on her room she spotted her roommate sitting at her bed reading with remaining light of the sun. When she lifted her head, she saw her stiffen a giggle.

"Mali, you look...nice" her hair was standing probably, she thought.

"You smell funny, what tasty treat have you accomplished today Caly" she returned making her roommate sigh

"We got this new fruit from the North Pole Nation farms. We are supposed to come up with a pie but its kind of funky smelling"

"Let's get bathed. If we show up like this to the dinner we will be accused of offending the deity of harvest"

"Mali, you speak from experience, don't you?"

She tried to keep her laugh down on the hall. Well, it was true.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mali and Caly have been roommates all their live. They even had shared the same cradle and nursing. They had shared toys, baths and thoughts. Still they were very different from each other. This shown on the tasks they had taken in the temple. One cooked, and the other took care of the bison. In the temple, everyone was family but there were special occasions where priestesses could actually feel the sisterly appreciation for each other. Mali was almost a year younger than Caly; therefore, she was the younger sister. Caly being the older sister was never afraid to express herself to her little sister. They had always been honest with each other, though Mali did not appreciate this all the time. She did not agree on everything Caly did or say but she never felt like telling her this. Instead, she would remain quiet, be a good sister and continue to listen.

The smell had lessened but Caly still scrubs her skin into irritation and redness.

"Freaking smells" before she lost her temper and hurt herself Mali took to scrub her back and rinse her hair. She knew she was envious of her sister's hair. It was long and straight with a light brown color. Not many had such color in the temple. Appearances were not supposed to mean much to them and Caly never showed to care about her hair but Mali did. She could not help to admire it.

"We should export bison saliva as a kind of hair product" another bucket of water was dumped on her head before Caly scrubbed her locks with more energy. Her hair was still opposing them.

"You scrub too hard!" Mali claimed before another bucket was dumped on her head. Now instead of her hair sticking up it stuck to hair face. It only reached to her chin. She did not trust herself to grow it with the ferocious appetite the bison had.

"Keep in line girls, all will get clean," a voice said loud before they were able to hear the struggle of the child guards.

"Sister Yuin" Caly and Mali say at the same time before bolting out of the water and running towards their clothes. Two more steps and they would have made it. The strong hands of sister Yuin pulled them towards the young girls

"So nice of you ladies to be here. Come fast now. You know the children won't stand still"

They were assigned a group of five year olds. The little things giggled and splashed everywhere.

"What's this?"

"Eeek!" Mali held back her laugh when one of the girls squished Caly like a Moo-sow. It was very funny until Mali became the Moo-sow

"Hey!"

Mali and Caly liked chasing the little snoopers. It reminded them of themselves at their age. Every little girl was captured, cleaned and dried before being sent off to dress and then go to bed. It became after hours and if they wanted to get some dinner they had to hurry. Their hurried steps became almost undetectable when they passed by a group of women. The young nuns kept their heads down as they passed them in the hall. Mali felt unlucky because her short hair kept her from hiding. Their round bellies almost made her stop. She looked down at their swollen feet and felt her stomach do a flip. It looked really painful and difficult, nine months felt like a long time.

"They are so big," Caly said with a shudder "and quiet"

Mali wanted to drop the subject but when it came to fertility, it was difficult to keep Caly quiet.

"I think I will continue making pies and preserves. Child bearing sounds so difficult"

Mali's thought matched Caly's opinion but her desire to drop the subject simply increased. As they arrived to the dinner and got some leftovers Mali continued to think about the pregnant sisters. She knew she was far from that duty. Usually when a priestess reached her thirties, she would meet with a high sister to inform her that she was ready for the duty of birthing. At such times, after a month of isolated meditation, the priestess would be given an isolated site where she would be meet a monk who had made the same request to a high brother. Whatever happened after was up to them. Mali had preferred to go into la la land when that was explained to them. Then the sister would come back home and if impregnated they would be led to live on a special site of the temple where they would be cared. Once the child was born, they would never try to recognize him/her.

Mali knew Caly was still talking about them and for the first time in a long time she spoke out her true thought, "Who cares, it won't be us taking care of them anyways" her own words shocked her. Caly had continued talking about the pregnant sisters and she had enough. She knew this had shocked her sister as much as her.

"I guess" Caly said before they were surrounded by a deep silence. Mali could not believe she had actually silenced Caly.

Caly had been birthed from a priestess but Mali had been found on a town not far from the Southern temple. Neither of them knew who their 'mothers' were. A question that appears before every monk and priestess had found them 'who had been their mothers?'

Before depressing thoughts could cling to them a crash made them look up. A monk apologized to the dinner sister since he dropped his plate by accident.

"Wow!" they couldn't help to yelp when he almost started to clean the floor with his tongue. The priestess at the kitchen was fast and pulled him up before handing him another plate.

"Don't worry about it!" she was full and jolly "go ahead and eat. You will need your rest for when you return to your temple"

The monk smiled before bowing deep and turning to find a place to sit. Since they were the only other ones left in the dinner, he joined them with a smile. Caly could not help her giggle as Mali smiled nervously at his previous antics.

"Hi, I'm Aran" his smile was shiny and something inside the girls tingled.

"Hi" Caly said at once "I am Caly and this is my sister Mali"

Another big difference between the two girls was their behavior towards monks. Caly always wanted to know about their temples and how they differed from the Western and Eastern temples. She wanted to know all about the monks as well and was simply as chatty as a cockatoo-chameleon.

Mali on the other hand preferred to keep away from monks. At least the young ones. They had been constantly reminded that though they could keep their spirits under control, the body was much more difficult. It was better to keep each other apart so no fleshy ideas crawled into their minds.

"Shoot!" Mali stood suddenly after a few exchange of words.

"What is it?" Caly faked some shock. She knew her sister was not comfortable with the situation.

"I think I left a pen open" she started to run towards the exit "I will see you later Caly! Nice to meet you Aran!" and she was out. She knew all the pens were secured but still she went to check on the bison.

By the moonlight, she grabbed a stool and sat close to a pregnant bison. She made sure the rope of the bell was secured. When the bison knew it was time it would pull the rope waking the closest sister. Then she and other stable girls would be gathered to help through the birthing.

She wondered how different it was to give birth to a human than to a bison. It had to be very different since for once humans usually gave birth to one at the time

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was always a first time for everything. From the moment you are born, and take your very first breath. Then you get your first clothes and blanket. Mali always appreciated the firsts. However, she would not appreciate the first that Caly was experiencing now. Her heart kept pushing such possibility to the side. Still, she had no other explanation for her sister's absence. For the past few days, she had always seen her on the company of the monk. She of course had kept her distance. But tonight her mind was clouded by fear and insecurity. She knew that if an older sister came to check on them, Caly would be in very big trouble. She did not trust the monk; he was a man after all.

Mali sat on her bed to look out the window. Half the night was already gone and Caly was not back yet. She was so worried thinking if she had really been that interested on the silly monk. Even though she was able to fall sleep, rest does not last long. A bell sounds out of her room and she bolts up at once before dressing. It was time!

Priestesses of all ages were on the pen trying to calm the mother bison. With a roar, it knocked back some. The older ones complained about their old bones while the younger ones try to stay out of the way, since they are not sure what they should be doing.

"It's the water ready!" Mali shouts before the young girls start running with buckets. Mali and the more experienced priestesses slowly but also successfully calm the bison. Mali spoke directly to the bison as she rubbed her arrow "that's a good girl. Just wait a little longer"

With a fast jerk Mali pulled a young priestess to continue talking to the bison.

"Just try to keep her calm," Mali told the shacking girl before running with the medic who was now brining the first bison.

"Mali," the doctor said before she nodded. The young priestesses watched with wide eyes as with a sharp move of her hand Mali cut the cord that united the mother and cub bison. Mali was handed the first cub. She made sure it was healthy before she brought it to her mother to see.

Six more bison were born that night and it was only a few hours later that they started trying to fly. Mali and the other priestess sat where they could and watched the new lives interact with their new world.

"Why are you crying?" the doctor asked her

Mali did not remember well when was the last time she let tears flow from her.

"I don't know?" but she smiled because she did not feel sad. The doctor held her hand trying to calm her "It's just so..." the word flowed from her lips like the most natural thing on the world "beautiful"

"It really is" the medic smiled understanding the feeling well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jealousy was a feeling Mali has rarely felt. If she has felt it, she never acted upon it. The feeling was so rare to her, that she did not know how to act towards it. Some priestess started as little girls so they knew such feelings quite well. However, Mali was brought when she was still a baby and came only knowing some faces and words. It was thanks to this, others thought, that she was talented on moving from one phase to another on her training. She was so good that she had already matched Caly and even bypassed her. Most priestesses of her level were at least seven years older than her. Some claimed it was her master from the Southern temple the reason she and Caly were so good.

After a relaxing bath, Mali finally got breakfast. She spotted Caly on their usual table with the monk.

"Hey" her smile was weak and tired.

"Why so shiny?" Aran said trying to cheer her up

Mali felt happy, since the news were important to her "a new herd of bison was born last night, seven of them"

"Ah, it must be good luck then" Aran said but before the conversation could go any further Caly stood up

"I have to get going, are you coming Aran?" Caly said with a neutral tone. Mali knew her sister well. This was not the ordinary Caly.

"Ehm" Aran was interested to know more about the bison.

"It's still early, I will tell you both more lately" Mali smiled before Caly's face loosened and revealed a real smile.

Mali did not want to interrogate her in front of the monk. She needed to know what her sister was doing last night. She had looked so out of herself. After breakfast Mali went to her daily class. Sister Oana was the oldest priestess on the temple. She was even older than the tall tree standing outside their chamber. It had been Sister Oana who had planted it, after all.

Insecurity was her greatest fear. When she had lived such a predictable life, to not know what was going on felt as if someone was taking away her air. This did not mean she panicked. She was good on taking hold of things and reflecting on them. This was because she believed that eventually things would be solved no matter what.

However, on those rare occasions when the unknown overwhelmed her, there was only one course of action. The spirit world was pretty much all unknown. She was scared of it though she never admitted it to anyone. It was part of her last phase of training and supposedly the one that took the longest to accomplish. Therefore, she would take it slow and make the best out of it. It had already been a month and she barely felt any change. She had felt the chills and she had gained a few looks of the world but had never connected her spirit to it.

"When trying to make contact keep in mind that the friendlier the soul the better. For example, going beyond a thousand year ago souls from the fire nation might not be such" the old woman sat before them. Behind her beyond the door stood her old tree.

"Can we make contact with more than one soul at the time" this was the only part that she liked. Getting to know people from other times and places sounded fun.

Oana looked at the young girl with gentle eyes before nodding. The priestesses went into meditation.

Mali took calm breaths before letting one of them go along with her spirit. For the first time she entered the spirit world. Around her, in what looked like a dense forest her peers stood still. She wondered if they were even more frightened than she was. She took a step forwards and went into the depths of the forest.

After a long time of walking and seeing no one Mali decided to try something

"Are there any friendly spirits around!" she called as loud as she could "Eeep!" she jumped back as a rabbit ran between her feet before entering its underground layer "sorry" she said in a soft voice. Since that did not work she continued to walk.

"_Hey_" she heard a girl's voice. The girl sat on a branch above wearing green silk robes and something old that looked like a tiara.

"Hi" Mali returned "I am looking for a friendly spirit, would you be one?"

"_I guess friendly enough. Are you lost?"_ she jumped off the branch landing before her. Mali deduced she was maybe twelve or thirteen years old on looks.

"It's part of my priestess training, I need to take a spirit with me" she tells her before a somewhat interested expression appeared on the girl's face. Mali noted her rare and beautiful light green eyes.

The spirit seemed to reflect on it before nodding "_alright then_" and then she followed Mali.

"So what's your name?" Mali asked

"_My friends call me Toph, but you can call me Master Bei Fong"_

Mali held back her surprise. Such a short girl and she seemed to carry so much strength "and where were you from Master Bei Fong?"

"_The town of Gaoling, Earth Kingdom_" her response was calm "_Though I spent most of my life traveling" _

Mali gave her curious look. She did not look that old to say she spent most of her life traveling. Then again, priestess Oana told her that some spirits take the shape of the most important moments of their lives. After some more walking and finding the girl had been an Earthbender they made it back to the point from which Mali had departed.

"_What's with them?"_ Toph asked her

"I am not sure" Mali said before going back returning her spirit to her body. Priestess Oana still sitting smiled at her and her achievement.

"Not two?" her smile held only a few teeth but Mali still found it endearing. Mali had brought with her the spirit of the girl. Her semi visible appearance was a clear away of her true nature.  
"She is Master Bei Fong" after such words Mali was shocked to hear the old priestess whistle. How she did it? It was Oana's secret. Toph laughed sincerely.

"The great master Earthbender" her smile was even brighter "Toph Bei Fong"

"_Nice to know someone recognizes my greatness" _

"Would you like to remain for the rest of our class? I am sure the girls would find your achievements inspiring. At young age alone you held so many great accomplishments"

"_Airbenders learning from a dead Earthbender_," she gave a short sadistic laugh "_almost like old times, alright" _

Mali wondered how this girl had been such a great bender but for Oana to remember such person and show interested it had to be true. They waited for the other girls to return from the spirit world. Meanwhile Toph would whisper to her teacher and both would laugh. Mali wanted to know what the big deal was. She was even wondering how the ghost let her teacher call her by her first name after a few exchange of words.

It was until the rest of the girls were back that she noticed none had brought back a spirit as she had.

"It was so difficult to move, how you did it?" a priestess next to her asked.

"I just walked" Mali confessed confused.

Oana cleared her throat before having the attention of all the girls "Our dear Mali has brought a spirit with her and a powerful one at that. This marks the end of her training and her full enrollment into priestess-hood and her soon achievement into the mastering of Airbending"

Mali could feel every set of eyes on her while she just stared at Oana with her mouth open. Had she heard right? Was she done with her priestess training? Was she a master Airbender soon to be?

"Congratulations twinkle toes," Toph said next to her. Her cold hand landed on her shoulder and she felt an odd feeling of déjà vu.

"I think our class will have to wait until later" Mali heard Oana's words as the world moved from under her before leaving her in darkness.

The priestesses looked at Mali in astonishment. The youngest of the class was done and fainted. This was the only way Mali had to counter the unknown. Sadly, she would soon have to leave the darkness and face reality no matter how surprising and scary it could be.


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost Tales

I do not own ® Avatar: the Last Airbender

**Title**: Avatar: the Awaken Ashes

**Rating**: T for language, violence and sexual references _(I might turn it M but I am not sure yet)_

**Summary**: This story takes place a thousand years away from the original series. A fifteen-year-old Avatar taken upon an unknown energy that is threatening the peace of every nation. How does it do it? The young Avatar finds that the true can be truly terrifying.

**Author note: **Thanks for those who have review and waited for this second chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Reading Notes

Someone's point of view

**Narrator's point of view**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Special text, like letters, ghosts, or anything that does not fit with the ones above_

Book 1: Water

Chapter 2: Ghost Tales

**She was floating in space. The stars were around her whispering like old friends. A sweet taste invaded her mouth, just like in many dreams she had before. It was an old taste. She was warm. Someone was holding her and cradling her. A smell of newly baked pies and tarts surrounded her and the voice of an old man tickled her. **

**She was happy and in peace. Anything that had bored into her spirit was gone. She simply was and would always be Mali. **

**It all froze. Light came into her warm and comforting world. She could see around her. The stars turned into clouds and the sweet taste on her mouth turned sour, but kind she liked. She was standing on a field of grass facing the sea. The sun shining made her face feel warm and the wind blowing made her feel cool. **

"_**How much longer do you plan on hiding from reality?" **_**a**__**boy's voice calls behind her. As she turned around, the sky was filled with falling fireballs. The sea turned red and then brown, the smell sickening. The grass around her feet dried turning into unfertile soil. The wind stopped and the sun's rays started to burn her skin. She screamed in pain as she dried into a stone as she almost saw the boy standing behind her. **__

When I wake up, I am on my bed. Caly is sitting by my bed with a worried expression. It takes her a moment to realize that I am awake.

"How are you feeling?" she asks gently

"I don't know" I tell her sitting "what happened?"

A smile spreads through her face "you kind of finished the thirty six phases of the training and just need to come up with your own technique which I know you already have done"

I felt dizzy and fell back to my bed "really?"

"Yes!" Caly said standing "now get dressed and practice your Lasso thing"

"Dressed?" I am on my undies

"You kind of puked on your sleep"

There is a set of clean clothes at the foot of my bed. I cannot hold back my sigh. So much for being a respected Master Airbender.

"I will tell the others to start cooking a feast, you really deserve it" and before I can tell her that she will get there also she runs out.

"_She looks frustrated_" I turn around and see the ghost of Toph Bei Fong sitting on Caly's bed.

"Really?" I did not notice, and I am usually the best when telling Caly's emotions.

"_I might be blind but I know how to difference happy from frustrated"_

"Blind..." something in my brain was trying to process 'blind ghost'

"_I take you aren't very sharp in history"_ she laughs with her odd eyes _"so you don't know?"_

"Know what?"

And she sighs and it takes me a moment to remember she might have lived many years though her appearance told otherwise.

"_I was friend with an Airbender"_ she looks sad and I want to know who her friend was _"he had a very difficult job but he did so gladly until the end"_

She sits just where Caly had sat a few minutes ago "but you have met him in the spirit world"

"_The thing with this guy is that he never stays in the same place for too long. But today I kind of found him and I see he is about to go through a lot again"_

"I don't think there is much for you to see?" I try to make her laugh and she does as she tries to punch my shoulder. I fill a chill as I stand.

"What does he have to do?" I ask her and with her smile still intact, she shakes her head no

"_You will learn soon" _and then she disappears before I hear someone scream on the next room _"I will stick around here for a while!"_ she pokes her head through the wall with a smile before more screaming girls are heard. I will have to ask Oana how to return spirits.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mali was confident on her technique. She was a great Airbender. She could have easily shown them the technique a while a go and gotten her arrows but she had wanted to understand every one of the 36 steps of the training. Meeting Toph Bei Fong was somewhat nice but not the greatest of accomplishments during her training. How she wished her master were there to see her. Her clothes were very different from her usual ones. Instead of the long white robe under the long sleeved shawl with a high neck, she had a pair of light yellow pants, much like the ones the monks used. Her shawl was almost the same but the sleeves no long covered her arms, the ends were much longer only being restricted from blowing away by the belt, oh the belt. Her belt was red, which almost no one wore but she had always liked. She was happy with her new clothes. She always found pants much more appealing when doing physical work, though the robes always offered a nice breeze. With her thoughts collected, she started towards the place of her testing. A garden where she spotted at once the instrument that would help her demonstrate her technique. **

When meeting the head nuns I did not expect to also meet the head monks. All of them smiled at me. I got the feeling that this is going to be very different. It was pretty calm until I showed them my Air Lasso. Using the index and middle fingers rotating clockwise close to each other from each hand, I created an air cylinder. Spreading my arms, it extended before throwing it around a bison statue. It coiled around it on its own like a snake. I lifted the statue without making a scratch on it. Then set it down.

They clapped and I bowed glad. No long after Oana came by to take me to the ceremony. I saw the needles being heated and the light blue paint being prepared. Not much long after I was naked; so much for enjoying my new clothes. With a drink of a strong tea, I fell sleep. When I woke up, the night had already arrived. I felt like a mummy under my clothing but I felt glad someone had dressed me. With a smile, other young nuns helped me get to the dining hall. Even through the sting of the bandages celebrating with the others was kind of fun. Caly stood all the time by Aran and laughed with him. That is the only thing that did not go as I hoped.

I watched Toph scare some nuns and tell jokes to the children. She started telling them stories from when she lived just when I was about to join them we received new arrivals. They were people from the other nations, all of them important looking.

I was called to meet them. They looked at me as if searching for a dent.

"There is something you need to know Mali," the head nun of our temple said as we left the celebration. I felt my stomach tighten. We went into one of the meditation rooms. I spotted the Earthbender ghost girl stand on a corner.

"We are proud to tell you Mali, that you are the new Avatar"

"_Don't start fainting"_ I heard Toph say so I held my ground.

"Are you sure?" I asked before starting to panic. They went into this whole story about how they found through the choosing of some toys and reading my aura.

"You also have a great skill for moving through the spiritual world, which is natural for the Avatar"

I was bombarded by so many reasons why I was the Avatar that I just decided to give up. Even the ghost affirmed that I had the same old soul!

"Tomorrow, you will be leaving with me to the South Pole" the woman from the group said. She wore a long blue dress. Her eyes were as blue as the sky.

"Leaving?"

"_Give her a moment to think, she is getting overloaded!" _damn ghost

"You have mastered your home element, now that you know the truth you must take on the next element of the Avatar learning cycle"

"You will be given the best teachers. There is nothing to worry about"

"Mastering the elements it's difficult but every Avatar has done it, you will be just as great"

I do not know why but their words bored me and depressed me at the same time. I will be leaving my home and all that I love. I know that being the Avatar is a great honor but also a very hard thing to live with. No longer will I just be Mali, a nun that loves to take care of the stables. I will be Avatar Mali, protector of world. Am I needed when there is so much peace in the world?

I am escort back to my room for one last night at home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It was true, she recognized when she woke up and all the memories from the night before returned to her. She was not even sure she was really the Avatar. Who could prove it to her? The ghost of Toph Bei Fong could. She kept calling her twinkle toes until she had fallen sleep. Within the roots of her soul, she could feel a small laugh when hearing that name. It felt familiar and very welcoming. Still she asked the ghost to not call her that, since she was still coming to accepting her new task. The ghost had pouted at her before whispering something about 'girl Avatars are never fun like the guy Avatars' well what did she knew about being an Avatar. Was she supposed to be jumping around the world spreading happiness and hope with an everlasting smile! Was she supposed to kiss the forehead of every baby she saw? WHAT WAS THE POINT OF BEING THE AVATAR WHEN THERE WAS NOTHING TO FIGHT FOR! **

**She had sat on her bed, mad like she had never been. Again, Caly had not come to their room. She closed her eyes. Her chest moving fast from the previous turmoil of her mind. She tried to calm down but only ended gripping the blanket so hard until her hands were numb. Before she did something, she would regret she decided to do something she would miss. Therefore, she dressed on her new clothing and went to her favorite place in the whole world. **

The morning never looked so beautiful. I watched the baby bison try the skies again. They flew close to their mother and never strayed far. There was a good reason for that. They did not know anything of the world but next year they would leave and go to other temples. They were lucky. Their mom knew and we know that they will be treated right. But what about a fifteen-year-old air master bender in the South Pole.

"Hey" Caly and Aran were carrying bags. Before I could ask them, what was going on Caly hugged me.

"Will you visit me?"

"Of course, I will be back whenever I can" the nuns told me that everyone would think I went off on a quest of enlightening.

"Not here" Aran makes an emphasis at showing his bag.

"Where then?" I try to stand up but Caly keeps me down.

"A village not far from here, we don't know which one yet"

I want to scream at her but all I can do is not cry. I want to ask her why after so many years and sacrifices. I want to hate her! I want to despise her but I am still a nun and I will stand by my code. So I hold her and smile

"I wish you the best of luck"

She knows I am only playing the part and that I am really mad at her so she cries as she holds to me. I let one tear fall and that will be all she gets from me. She is my sister, more than any other is. Before letting her go, I give her a kiss where her arrow would have been. This is my true blessing.

They leave on their gliders and part of me sinks even lower. At least she is happy.

I never thought my steps could feel this heavy. No one knows or is supposed to know I am the Avatar. That part they have not explained. The Lady from the South Pole is waiting for me in my room. My small bag has turned into several blue ones.

"You didn't think I would take you unprepared, did you?" her smile is supposed to be kind. There are many dangerous edges on it and I can only feel fear for my future.

I watch the bison fly around us as we leave on a ship. The symbol of the water nation is marked on every wall that I see.

**The blimp was immense and she had to admit very beautiful. She did not know how they gave the metal that light blue tone but she liked it. The furniture was made out of what she had guessed was the highest quality. The bags piled on a side of the room where they resided. They sat across each other each minding their own business. Mali had never met a person from the South Pole. She had met from the North Pole but for what she understood, they were very different. The lady was nice looking in her opinion. She was not thin or fat but she was very tall. Her hair was black and arranged on a bun. She had some braids drawn into it and some decorative thingies she had never seen before. The lady did not look that old, just very serious, which made her look older. According to her, she had finished her airbending training just in the right time to start the next phase. Waterbending, she believed was not that different from airbending. She was glad because she was already dreading Firebending. **

"Avatar Mali, how do you feel?" the Lady from the South Pole asks me.

"I am well" but I know I do not look well. My heart is in pain and I cannot stand it.

"Good" she says taking an odd posture, her nose very high "you need to know some things before arriving to the South Pole"

This is going to be a very long trip. To not fall sleep, I took out a scroll, ink and pen to take some notes. I was a messy student but not a bad one.

"The Nation of the Southern Water Tribes is composed of several cities, and some villages all spread through the entire South Pole. We have stood through good, bad and worse for a little more than a thousand years. We will be going to the city of Yue, the largest of our cities. Here you will assist a water bending academy and move up as you improve your skills"

Then she moved to take something out of the bags she had brought me. I do not know what is wrong with this woman but the moment she puts a wig on me that resembled my real hair but hid my new arrow made something inside of me growl.  
"Your identity as the Avatar has to remain secret"

I have never heard of the Avatar hiding among others but maybe it is for the best. I do not feel like having people getting on their knees for me. She brings out clothes, all with blue tones. I cannot help to shiver as she makes me try some on.

"I can't wear that," I tell her as she holds a very fussy coat.

"Oh yes, I am sorry" it looks so warm. The poor creature who owned it must have loved it more than this woman for it was its skin.

I make my pick of clothes before going to take a nap. The lady wakes me up for lunch before handing me a book to understand some more about the South Pole. I do not know what she was expecting when she started questioning my education but I get the feeling I showed her more than she expected.

"You know a lot about animals" she comments after I tell her the amount of mice Owl Cats usually eat through the year.

"I guess I like them," I tell her "I used to look after the flying bison"

Why is her nose suddenly trying to become longer? I do not stink! You are the one wearing fur from dead animals. There is no way I am going to be able to keep my identity as the Avatar a secret. If all people are like you, (the lady) I prefer to show my true colors.

"_People never change, do they?" _oh my, it is her.

"You!" I have to guess the Lady already had a few encounter with the ghost of Toph Bei Fong. Her accusing finger told that they had not been nice encounters.

"_It's Master Bei Fong to you" _Toph stands proud while the lady gathers her wits.

"What are you doing here?" I scold her but I am cheering inside

"_You are the one who brought me to this side, so I have to stay close to anywhere you are"_ Did I really finish the last phase of my training? Maybe I should go back home and do it again.

"Make her go away" the lady has her color back and now is glaring.

"Well..." So I smile but I know it's a crooked smile because sits back worried.

"_She doesn't know how" _The ever so honest ghost girl. I wonder if she was the same when alive or just all spirits are so outspoken. There is nothing for them to lose.

"WHAT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This nice lady from the South Pole never gave up until the last second. So she continued to teach Mali about the South Pole and ways she should behave. Half of the stuff went through one ear and left through the other. She was a nun, she was polite but some of the things this woman said were just plain ridiculous to her. She was not going to compliment a person for wearing the skin of a poor baby penguin. Hell, she wanted to shout to this woman to give her coats a proper burial and pray for forgiveness to the spirits of the poor things. **

**Toph was more of a company. She whispered things to her that she knew about the South Pole, which made more sense to her than all the woman said. This did not go unnoticed by the lady. She would give hints to the ghost to scram but Toph being Toph simply returned the favor with a few impolite phrases. **

This ghost does not know how to take a hint. Not from me, of course. I like her though this water tribe woman does not.

"_You are just like Sugar-Queen"_ but neither of us know who that was.

"Master Bei Fong" I think changing the topic would be the best "did you ever meet an Avatar?"

"_Of course!"_ she gives a very proud smile _"I was his Earth bending teacher, though he never reached my level"_

"How dare you!" I have to learn to predict this kind of stuff.

"_Excuse me! I was the only earth bender capable of bending metal as well"_

"No way!" even, I know that is almost impossible

"_No one ever has done it after me, I take" _

"No one" Sugar-Queen admits but then her smiles becomes even more sharp "so you knew her"

"_You Waterbenders are all the same. She won't ever give away her secrets, even in death"_

"So it is true"

Something in me shifts and when the water bender sees it, she moves as far as possible from me. The ghost girl laughs before moving to sit next to me.

"_I think part of you still misses her"_

I do not know why, and I do not know whom or her face or anything but my answer is clear "Yes" A pain similar to the one of losing my best friend comes back to me.

**The clouds outside were welcoming. At least wherever she went they would be there reminding her of home. Giving her strength to work hard so she could finally take a moment to see Caly. **


	3. Chapter 3: Bison of Stone

I do not own ® Avatar: the Last Airbender

**Title**: Avatar: the Awaken Ashes

**Rating**: T for language, violence and sexual references _(I might turn it M but I am not sure yet)_

**Summary**: This story takes place a thousand years away from the original series. A fifteen-year-old Avatar taken upon an unknown energy that is threatening the peace of every nation. How does it do it? The young Avatar finds that the true can be truly terrifying.

**Author note: I don't know how but I was able to create two pieces of art for this story. The links can be found on my Profile. **

Reading Notes

Someone's point of view

**Narrator's point of view**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Special text, like letters, ghosts, or anything that does not fit with the ones above_

Book 1: Water

Chapter 3: Bison of Stone

**The South Pole was almost as she expected it to be. She knew it would be very white and cold but never did she expect to see so many cities laying around the snow. Most buildings were made of ice and a few others of metal or stone. As they drove on a snow vehicle, she could easily see Waterbenders on the streets redecorating or simply using their bending as a form of transportation. Movements of the arms, fluid like water it self. Mali kept doing mental notes while the lady kept telling her about the place she was going. So she would pose as a student, learn Waterbending from some of the best teachers and go unnoticed until she mastered water. It seemed like a good plan for except the part that she had to hide her arrows with a wig and gloves. It wasn't fair for her. She had just earned her title and now she had to be just another Waterbender girl. Not that they were bad, but she wasn't really one of them and posing as one them felt wrong. On the street she could clearly see they were very different as of who she was. **

**She wasn't going to laugh with boys and let them draw her into a cold dark alley. **

So that water Lady does not like. Well I do not like her either. She dumps me and my friend ghost on a building at the edge of the city. I am glad that I have seen this city on some books otherwise I would have felt scared. I make sure my wig is staying in place and carried my bags inside. There is a lounge and there are many places to sit where girl and boys about my age talk and laugh very loudly. Some boys see me struggle with my many bags. Thankfully, Toph decides to go investigate around so she does not get to scare these nice people.

They help me to a desk where a man looks at me skeptically.

"New student?"

So I nod with a gentle smile but he still looks at me the same way.

"Name?"

"Mali" he stares at me as if waiting for something else

"Family name?"

"I don't have a family" wow, his face softened.

"Well then, who is paying for your education" his voice is much gentler.

"I guess the lady who dropped me here" I started to dig on my pocket for a card the lady gave me "Wow!" I find myself on the floor. The wig is still in place, thank goodness. The boys who had helped me before help me stand.

"What is the meaning of this!" a girl throws a pair of keys to the man behind the desk. I know I cannot use my bending, so I grab my staff and hook the keys before they can hit the man.

The man gives me a thankful nod before fixing his tie

"How can I help you madam"

"I was supposed to be given the room at the top floor, what's the meaning of this!" she ignores me. Well I guess I can wait until her problem is solved.

"Excuse me, but that room has been reserved for over a year"

"By who, I am pretty sure I can get them to give it to me"

I hear some click click sounds behind the desk. The man looks at me with a smile

"To Miss. Mali here"

The girl turns to me; her hair is dark and wavy. Her blue ice eyes hold feelings that remind me to the Lady.

"Hi, I am Lek Naa Fon" she smiles at me but does not bow as I do

"Mali" I say before handing the man behind the desk one of the cards the water lady gave me "I have no trouble giving her my room for a different one as long as the room is usable"

"I...I am sorry but it can't be done" the card shakes on his hands

"Who paid for her room" I guess she may be able to get it from her.

"Lady Tai Baa" so everyone goes pale and look at me as if I was about to sprout another head

"Let me help you with your things Miss Mali" the man and the boys all hurry me to an elevator. Before the doors closed, I see Lek smiling at me. I was almost sure she and Lady Tai Baa were related. The smile made it even more likely.

The boys disappeared once we were at my door. There was no other room on that floor but mine. I wonder if everyone is afraid of Lady Baa. The desk guy helps me put my bags inside. The place is about the size of a house.

"Is there really no way for me to switch rooms with her?" I ask him as I look out the window. The view was breath taking.

"I am afraid not Avatar Mali"

So when I turn around he is kneeling in front of me.

"Why not?" I ask as I help him sit.

"This is the only room that offers the upmost space and secrecy you need. Lady Baa was very explicit on her instructions that only you are given this room"

"I guess that makes sense" I take off my wig and he gasps, "you like them? I only got them a few days ago"

"They are really nice and really you"

I give off a smile, like I have not in days. It feels nice.

"So does anyone else knows" I want to know who I can ask when confused.

"Only me and the school's principal, he is Lady Baa's younger brother"

"The Baa family is important," I remembered from the book I read "and so is the Naa Fon"

"The Baa and the Naa Fon may compete on prestige but you are the avatar and are over that so don't worry about it"

"I am not, I was simply curious" he is a nice man

"I am Kwae, since I am the only who knows your true identity among the staff please feel free to ask me for anything you may need"

"Thank you Kwae. So what should I do now?"

"Lady Baa has left some instructions for you" he presents me with a folder that had sat on a table "if you have any questions there is a phone right here. Just dial the number one and I will answer it" I nod before given other simple instructions. He leaves with a pleased smile.

I have chance to have a better look around now that I am alone. The living room has three couches all facing a screen. There is a table between them. I got no intention of turning that device on. The view behind it is simply perfect than anything I have ever seen. A world of white that never ends sparkles as the moon covers the sky.

There are some devices that I know I will never use so I go to look at the kitchen. More things that I have never had need for face me. I am a nun! I do not need this! At least the food inside the fridge makes me feel at peace. There is apple pie, so it will not be that different from home.

I go through the living room to another door. I have never seen such a big bed as this one. I open what appears to be a closet and find more blue clothes. I guess Kwae was smart enough to know to not put skin or furs in there or I would be taking them and him out to the frozen desert to find a good place to burry them. There are some jars, small boxes and bottles at top of a large cupboard with a mirror behind it. I better not even look into that. Finally, I find something that I can truly appreciate. A large bathroom with a large tub that gave away such good warm water that made me tingle. There are many herbal solutions, some even manufacture at my temple. So this is how far they get!

I go out through the body size window in the bedroom to a pool. It is inside a large room so that there is privacy. I guess this is good for Waterbending training. However, it worries me that they want to keep my stay here so secret. My thoughts stop as my heart leaps when I spot a small green house through a door of the poolroom.

"Lady Baa" my eyes start to tear when I spot the small bison statue sitting among the flowers that I have known all my life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So maybe Lady Baa wasn't so bad. the little bison statue made her cry. It was something so sweet and simple but it was there! She never had much of a green thumb so she would have to ask Kwae to help her with those plants. She saw there were plenty of vegetables so she could make some meals of her own. She knew the South Pole was big on meat, since it provided the carbohydrates they needed to keep warm through the whole cold year. **

**When she stood back on the poolroom she made her very first intent to waterbend. The water rippled and that was enough to make her smile. It was her first time Waterbending! **

After a nice bath with what I believe is my own blend of herbs on the water and with a fresh cup of tea, I sit to look at the instruction and some rules Lady Baa left.

_ONE. Never tell anyone you are the Avatar, specially do not use Airbending in front of others_

_TWO. As you improve on your bending, you will rise through the ranks. Do your best._

_THREE. No one is allowed on your living quarters, especially boys. _

_FOUR. No straying far from the school or the city without permission. _

_FIVE. Wear the make up I gave you. All girls your age use it, so try to fit in_

_SIX. If you believe there is anyone or anything weird going on around you inform Kwae or my brother, your principal Kor Baa_

I guess they most make sense, though the one about boys in here was unnecessary.

_Instructions_

_You are lucky classes start tomorrow. Your schedule is laid out so you just take the necessary courses with an emphasis on bending. The rest of the day, I recommend you to take to practice and rest._

I got writing, math, history and three bending classes for beginners; strength, methods, and philosophy. There are maps laying out how to get to the classes and stuff. The bath felt so well that after a few more notes I fell sleep.

"_Wake up!" _

So I wake up with a chill and the ghost girl standing by my side.

"Have you been scaring people?" I ask her and she shakes her head no

"_I have been doing some research on this place. It looks like everyone is wondering who you are and how you are related to that cow"_

I nod understanding this is a problem before looking at the instructions about the things I should carry with me the next day. I unload the bags the cow...Lady Baa gave me. I put some of the clothes on the closet and the stuff for school on a bag. A lot of books, and notebooks; it makes my skin crawl. Hopefully the tree cutting was being met with an effort to plant some more to replace them. Toph hangs around a little more before going to meet some skeletons on closets, whatever that means.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That same dream again. She was truly afraid of it. the world turning into hell itself. The voice of the boy, so familiar yet so far for her to grasp. But once awake, she had to concentrate in reality. Not a dream that only means to scare the wits out of her. She had to wonder as she did every other morning what Caly was doing. She hoped Aran was taking good care of her. She sighed during breakfast wondering if their master already knew. Of course, he already knew and it was just a matter of time before he caught her and interrogated her. She couldn't believe she was so far away from home, form her small bed and her little bison waiting for their daily apple. **

**The morning was still as she drank her tea and some pie. An odd combination but she needed both. When it came to dressing she found something odd about the closet. **

I got the feeling Lady Baa did not go with the simple clothing. When I woke up the closet was reorganized with a set of clothes for everyday. Well, what do I know of matching light blues with dark blues. When I came out of the building and followed the map to another building not far behind it I was alone. I wonder if I am late but seeing through the windows to the inside, I take, I am actually early. I got to my first classroom and took time to meditate. It feels like forever since I last had chance to. When I open my eyes, the room is half-full. There is some peace on my chest. This is what I had really been needing.

I cannot help to notice many other students look a year or two younger than me. Well, I am beginner at this so I must feel glad. I had feared to end on a class of toddlers.

"Our wonderful ability of Waterbending comes as a gift from the spirit of the moon and her ally the sea. As the moon, we channel our energy to give movement to water"

The teacher spoke with such passion though his words were simply echoes from the book. To learn how to waterbend, I have to understand where Waterbending comes from. This might be easier than I thought

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I believe I am wrong

"Attack girl!" the teacher shouts as I continue to evade the fake sword of my opponent.

"Hahaha!" everyone is laughing but I DON'T CARE. Is against me to hurt others.

"POKE!" Okay, being hit on the gut is not good and to see this boy laugh at me while I am on the ground is just the last straw. It is about time this boy learns some humility. I grab my staff and take position

"Now that's a good stance," the teacher says before the boy charges at me.

"Hey!" I poke his forehead and make him step back; I do it repeatedly until he is at a good distance. Everyone laughs at seeing the mark I left him. He glares at me, his eyes almost boiling. He has lost it and that is the worst thing you can do when going against an Airbender. So I take a step forwards as he charges and poke his stomach, chest. I give a fast turn down and crouch knocking him off his feet.

The teacher claps while the other students just stare in shock. I think I might have overdone it.

"Miss Mali, please tell me who taught you the Air benders fighting style" he shakes his head before correcting himself "I mean their defensive style"

"I had teachers" It is the truth, Airbenders taught me.

"Private tutoring, no wonder this is your first time in this school. Well I think you are a little ahead. Would it be okay with you if I bump you up to the next level? You have too much skill to be in the new comers class"

I nod with a smile while the other students still stare in shook.

There is a short break for breakfast and I simply follow others until finding the dining hall. As a nun, I never had need for money or luxury so having a plastic card on hand to pay for my food is a new experience. I guess I should really thank Lady Baa when I see her. It somehow reminds me of home but when I tried to sit in any table, I would receive scary looks. Finally giving up I sit alone with just another kid at the other end. He does not look at me and I ignore him as he ignores me.

"Are you a vegetarian?" he asks as he lifts his head.

"Yeah" I say before he points at his food

"Me too!"


	4. Waterbending Teachers

I do not own ® Avatar: the Last Airbender

**Title**: Avatar: the Awaken Ashes

**Rating**: T for language, violence and sexual references _(I might turn it M but I am not sure yet)_

**Summary**: This story takes place a thousand years away from the original series. A fifteen-year-old Avatar taken upon an unknown energy that is threatening the peace of every nation. How does it do it? The young Avatar finds that the true can be truly terrifying.

**Author note: **Alright, I am done telling it from Mali's point of view.

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 4: Waterbending Teachers**

Lek Naa Fon is the oldest heir to her prestigious family. Her walking, breathing, and Waterbending were perfect. She was perfect and for such reason she should have the perfect room as she had for the last two years since she entered the Southern Bloom Bending Academy. When finding her room was taken by what seemed to be a Baa, she did not stand still. Within an hour, she had made sure that every popular click would become Mali's enemy. Anyone who became her friend would suffer a terrible fate.

As whenever she wanted to destroy someone, she took every cautious step. First, she had someone spy on her whenever she left her room. The problem with this step, for the first time was that she did not leave her room the whole evening and then when morning arrived, she was gone early. She suspected she did not even take breakfast.

Well, she would not let this stop her. She got hold of her schedule and went to spy on her class. She could not believe this girl was in such a low lever class. Usually kids who just recently find their ability to bend are in it.

"Lek, where are you going?" her so-called friends asked her but she did not bother to answer them. None of them would join her willingly.

Skipping class was nothing for her. She was the top of her advance classes. She enjoyed watching her being pushed around with a wooden sword until she stood and fought back. It was not actually fighting but pushing back and then taking him down with one swift move. So she knew some fancy moves with the staff, not big deal.

"Mali, please tell me who taught you the Airbender fighting style, I mean their defensive style"

"I had teachers"

So she was home schooled. Not big deal!

"Private tutoring, no wonder this is your first time in this school. Well I think you are a little ahead. Would it be okay with you if I bump you up to the next level? You have too much skill to be in the new comers class"

She was going to skip one year. Well she was still mostly on low-level classes.

Finding her minions Lek watched from their table at Mali feel the consequences of getting on Lek Naa Fon's way. Lunch, was one of the most important social events of the academy and Mali was failing greatly at it until she finally landed on the loners table.

It was perfect until he smiled at her.

"I am Mali," she said with her so bright smile

"Iseul Hosu" he did not smile brightly but a smile from his behalf astounded any girl.

Iseul Hosu was the most handsome boy in the whole school, but he had the worst character known. Though his family was among those on the top, he never has shown intention of socializing with those of his class. Now here, he is talking to a complete no body and even smiling. Lek felt her face turn red as the water on her glass turned into vapor. This was war!

"So you are new?" Iseul was nice on her opinion. He seemed to be about her age.

"Yeah,"

"Where are you from?"

"The East"

"Not much on that side of the pole" he said with a curious tone.

"I guess" so he thought she was talking about a region of the South Pole. Better, leave it at that.

"How you like it here?"

"It's okay, very different from what I am used to"

"Are you the newbie that kicked butt on the first level of strength methods?"

"I wouldn't call it kicking butt, I simply made him fall"

"Ah, I see"

His smile, why did his smile made her feel so aware of how she looked and said. Never once has she felt like this towards anyone.

'I am becoming like Caly!'

"I have to go!"

So she ran out. Her food was almost untouched.

Again, everyone started to whisper about the new girl. Lek decided to bring down her dirties tricks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mali got to her next class early. The teacher who had been preparing for the class looked shocked. She sat on a desk and the buried her face on her arms. She heard the teacher come close to her. There would be no meditating this time.

"Hi, I am your teacher Simjang, I was wondering if you would like to show me some of your skills before we start" he said with a gentle tone "so that I may known how to help you improve"

She had to nod and remember her reason to be there. The sooner she mastered Waterbending, the sooner she could leave confusing South Pole. She walked towards a vase filled with water.

"I am very new at this" it could not be that hard. She understood some stuff.

"Just give it your best try" said Simjang with a hand on her shoulder. This man should have been born a monk!

She took a stance that she saw on one of the books before moving her hands gently back and forth. The water spilled into the ground as it moved in the vase like the waves of the sea.

"Go on!" so she was doing well. She observed the teacher as he worked on another base and copied his movements. Raising her arms slowly she was able to bring out a sphere made of water.

"What...what do I do?"

"Try to change its shape" Simjang turned his into a long line and again copying his movements, she did the same.

Her heart started to beat faster as she started to manipulate the water on her own.

"My goodness!" the teacher was clapping for her. She created a halo of water that she held above her head before turning it into several small spheres of water. She juggled with them until she heard a gasp and they fell on the floor. There was another student on the door.

"Sorry!" with a smooth movement she collected the water from the floor and placed it back on the vase.

"Sorry for what?" the teacher looked happy and also bothered "people should be apologizing to you for placing you in this class"

"Why?" has she done something wrong?

"You belong on a middle level class" he said walking to his desk and graving his phone, "I am calling the office to have you moved to a class that will help develop your bending at an adequate level"

"Oh, okay" she wanted to stay with this nice teacher but it would be useless if she did. He handed her a piece of paper that had some kind of map.

"Just go ahead and look for it. They will be glad to welcome you" even his gentle nature did not change as he said good-bye.

Mali walked trying to follow the supposedly map. It looked like Simjang was not that good when it came to drawing.

Well, at least her luck was not so bad. She spotted Lek outside a class.

"Hey" it took Lek a moment to realize that her target was right in front of her.

"Hello" she said with her best go lucky smile "what are you doing here?" 'I can take advantage of this'

"I was transferred to another class but I have some trouble finding it" she showed her the crappy map.

'A middle level class, you can't be serious!' "It's right here actually" 'this should make you quit'

So Lek led Mali into the really hard advanced class. Mali was ignorant about this but it did not stop her from being amazed at what she saw. It was not a regular classroom but a gigantic chamber with fountains pouring water from the walls. There were small ponds where students practiced individually.

"That's so cool!" she shouted as she watched students create walls of ice, and lift themselves with water.

"Mali" she turned around to face Iseul

"Eh, hi" said Mali with a nervous smile

"What are you doing here?"

"She has been promoted to our class," Lek said immediately getting in the middle "isn't that great?" she gave her best shiny smile.

Iseul almost hissed at its fake brightness "Yeah is great. You must be really good"

"Not as good as them" Mali looked at the Waterbenders with dreamy eyes.

"Yeah..." Iseul was having seconds thoughts about befriending this girl.

"Alright, let's go get you ready. The teacher went out for a while but that doesn't mean we cannot teach you some stuff" Lek hooked her arm with hers and off they strode.

'This should be interesting' Iseul followed a few paces behind.

'Maybe befriending this girl will get him around' Lek thought before standing behind one pond

"Stand behind that one" Lek told her before Mali stood behind the pond next to hers "now try to do as I do" 'it's a middle level move so she should be able to do it'

Iseul watched with curious eyes. Lek bended some water around her hands. Mali followed her slower waiting for her next move.

"Now think cold" Lek threw the water into the pond, freezing it.

"Cold..." Mali thought as cold as she could and threw the water, but it did not freeze or land on the pond.

"Don't forget to aim" Iseul said as he bended the water out of his clothes back to the pond.

"Okay" Mali took a deep breath before following the steps Lek gave her. After a few tries the water finally froze.

"Hey you aren't a bad teacher," Iseul told Lek.

"All for a new friend" Lek said before feeling someone jump on her back.

"Really!" Mali said with a smile, "I thought you would still be bothered by the room thing"

"Get off me" Lek said with a twittering smile before Mali did "and it's just a room. I won't let my senior year be ruined by that"

"I know you will have a good time," Mali said, "But still it's not like me to have so much space for myself. I kind of miss having a roommate like back home"

"What if you two move together" Iseul tested the water. Lek did not show the disgust she felt towards the idea.

"I am not aloud" Mali gave a tired look to the pond "Lady Baa said so"

"How are you related to that cow?" asked Iseul

Mali smiled "she is kind of taking care of me, instead of my family until I master Waterbending" the nuns were her family so she was not lying.

"That will take years," Iseul said with a half smile.

"Yeah" it was the wrong thing to say.

"Hey! You are in a advanced Waterbending class and your first day here isn't even done yet" Lek said pushing Iseul 'what a...why am I defending her!'

"I guess" Mali looked at the other water benders "but I still have a long way to go"

"It will be easier if Lek teaches you," Iseul said behind Lek who stiffened.

'He tricked me!' "Well, I don't know..."

"PLEASE!" Mali clung to her, "I really want to go back to my family!"

'Her family...' she gave a side-glance to the smiling Iseul 'if I can get him in the way it should be okay'

"Alright, I will teach you" Lek said before Mali bowed to her

Convincing the teacher to let Mali stay on their class was not difficult. Lek could beat the teacher anytime and any day, she really should be the teacher instead. Iseul was her co-teacher, for every time Mali could not handle Lek's instructions.

"You sure?" Mali broke a few rules for the first time in her life. Mali invited Lek to her room so she could help her with her bending after school.

There was a feeling of happiness that she could actually feel coming back to her. It was like how she felt with Caly, but different still.

"Wow!" Lek picked the bottles on Mali's room "these are very good!"

"How are they good?" with those words Lek walked towards her and sprayed her with on of the bottles

"Wow" Mali fell on her bed taking in the sweet scent. She sprang with ease and a smile "let's try another one!"

Lek laughed before she covered her mouth. She watched Mali tilt her head in curiosity like a small child, which triggered her laugh again, 'she really had a different life'

Weeks passed and Mali soon realized she was opening to this new land. Lek and Iseul were her teachers and friends. Before she knew it, she had blended as much as she could into their culture. It seemed like she would be out of the South Pole sooner than she thought. That kind of saddened her but her sadness for home was even greater. One day during their regular class training, her wish became almost true.

"MALI!" Lady Baa came into the class. Everyone stared as the woman raced towards Mali "we have to go!" she was pulling her towards a window

"What...!" Mali was asking before a flying bison blocked it.

"Avatar Mali" a male voice called her. She turned around before a hand snatched her wig "what do you think hiding your arrows like that!"

A monk glared at her. Mali took off her gloves and bowed to the ground. Her eyes started to water once she recognized him.

"I am sorry, but I was told to keep my identity a secret. So that I would fit in and learn Waterbending with more ease"

"The head monks and nuns approved it," Lady Baa said.

"The previous head monk of the Southern temple has passed away and he has left me his position. As my better judgment and because of the current situation we are on I believe it is for the best to keep Avatar Mali with us on the Southern Temple"

"What situation?" Mali asked.

"There is a war coming" Toph's ghost whispered on her ear out of sight.

"Go back to the spirit world" the monk waved at Toph and made her dissolve back into the spirit world "come now avatar Mali. We will find you a Waterbender teacher later"

"I already found one" said Mali before looking at the shocked class and spotting the gaping Lek "if she still wants to be my teacher"

"OF COURSE WE WILL BE YOUR TEACHERS!" Iseul shouted before dragging Lek and Mali to hold hands "so when are leaving?"

"Right away" the monk smiled.


End file.
